


James Potter: Beginning and End

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: James Potter: Beginning and End [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Avada Kedavra, Character Death, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: A series of one shots





	James Potter: Beginning and End

**Author's Note:**

> Broken Vessels
> 
> Summary: Sirius Black is slowly dying in Azkaban, but one day a man appears, and a serious truth isn't what they thought

Broken Vessels

Summary: Sirius Black is slowly dying in Azkaban, but one day a man appears, and a serious truth is revealed.

Main characters: Sirius B, James P

English

Rated: K

Hurt/comfort/suspense

By; Jaylene Olebar

*One shot*

The sound of waves crashing along the shore and the sound of thunder woke up the man with crazy hair, and tormented eyes. Like any other prisoner in the damned building he was slowly going insane.

Tortured by devil's, allowed a bit of respite than the pain came on. It lasted for hours, minutes, days…. But to them it was an eternity.

Sometimes there was small talk…. But mostly screams, cries as little by little their humanity left them.

...

Sirius Black cried out in pain as the Dementors decided to go on to full power mode, like they usually did, after a few days or so. Happy memories became nightmares, but Sirius hid behind walls, no one could take the last few happy memories away from him!

The baby with green eyes... Prongslet.

His baby, his godson the one he was supposed to protect above all others, his wizards oath to Prongs! But here the fuck he was becoming undone in Azkaban!

Just as the pain ended, Sirius opened his eyes and saw a flash of blue. Than it was gone, after a few days there was more flashes of blue, than finally a voice.

'Padfoot… Padfoot, get up!'

James….

"James, Prongs, why can I hear you?!" he screamed.

'Because I want you too, because I need you.' Prongs crouched down, his brown eyes sad and full of unshed tears.

'My son, your godson needs you. He may not know it yet… but Dumbledore is leading him astray, you need to get them the fuck away from each other Padfoot. I've been watching, it's already happening.'

"What is?"

'Voldemort didn't kill me that night in Godric's Hollow.'

"Who did?"

'Dumbledore.'

THE END!

Review please!?


End file.
